After Hypersleep comes?
by PalmerThing
Summary: Kane and the rest of the crew aboard the Nostromo have just woken. It doesn't take Kane long before he decides to play a game with Captain Dallas. M/M, Smut, YAOI, Don't like don't read!


There's never a moment upon the Nostromo where there is silence. Most of the times the silence never seems to appear when you hear the sweet symphony of the classics which drowns out from the captains room. It's because at most, those onboard are usually heavily asleep unaware of what is going on. They'll never know until they get back home on Earth where there is peace and yet another job to do. The people on board this ship are like a big family. There's nothing better than that. They consistently have worked side by side like they had grown up together and follow the orders of their captain without question. They do the captain's big secret though.

When it's time to wake up from hypersleep Kane is always up first out of the berth. He rubs his neck and he sighs a bit and mutters something incoherent to express his awakening. It might be discomfort or an exclamation of how well that rest was to him. Nevertheless, he slips out of the berth and wobbles for but a moment and stares down at his feet. He's waiting to completely regain his balance. He's not worried anymore that he'll trip so he begins to move along his way quietly to get dressed in uniform which was in the far back where the laundry room located on the ship would be at. He chuckles once he finds it and gazes at the badge sewn onto it. "Nostromo. Our home sweet home." He speaks quietly to himself. His accent is English and very thick at that. It's very calm and quaint, a soothing tone to the ear.

It isn't long before he turns around and realizes his captain has awoken. He's not all too surprised. Dallas normally woke up straight up after his Executive officer. Kane smiles and hides his uniform in a playful gesture before leaning back. He would raise a brow when Dallas stopped to cross his arms at him. The blue eyes gazing at him with such an intense serious gaze. It makes Kane shiver. Dallas always did have that strong gaze that reminded Kane that he was in charge, but nevertheless, it kind of lost some meaning when both men hadn't put on their clothing. Kane was just quietly taking a gander at Dallas before his captain snapped him out of his daze. "Kane. Where did you hide my clothes this time?" His voice is cool and collected.

Kane cocked his head to the side and simply looked away before uttering a quiet, "I certainly don't know." to Dallas as to tease him. Dallas would sigh before rubbing his forehead lightly. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to help you remember then." His voice has an edge to it that makes Kane's heart begin to thump rather erratically. He knows that tone all too well and it means that the door is going to be shut and locked with a code while this interrogation happens. Kane certainly livens up for these moments, most of the time he looks rather dreary, almost melancholic as if he had been hurt or made sad by some tragic events. "I guess you'll have to won't you, Captain?" He speaks out while he begins to drift towards the male.

Kane's lips are quick upon Dallas's own lips, and they begin their tango within the laundry room aboard the Nostromo. Kane gives into those dominant lips. There was no chance in hell he was ever going to be the superior in this kind of fight. He can feel the others hair, the hair on his face and the hair on his chest. It's all a wonderful experience for Kane, like a drug he can't resist because of how invigorating it was. It made him feel absolutely alive. He enjoyed feeling those hands sliding across his slim waist while Dallas's tongue slide inside of his mouth and searched every crevice within his mouth. Their tongues would dance with one another in a passion.

Kane feels the others lips part from his own and he lets out a light whimper, his face is flushed a light red. He hates it when the other pulls away, but that isn't to say he doesn't earn a treat for his begging. He in fact begins to feel a tongue slide across his left nipple while a right hand begins to toy with his right one. He wants to cry out in pleasure, but he knows he can't wake up the others. He can't do that. He'll tear up the moment so he bites down onto his lip. "D-Dallas...God that feels good." Is all that can be muttered from the male. Kane's got a strong hold onto himself that might slip at any moment and Dallas knows just how to break him.

Dallas is removing Kane's underwear and exposing the others penis to him. Kane's eyes widen. He knows what's about to come and that means he's going to have to put himself at full restraint. His body is shaking and he's eyeing the others erection. It looks like it could pop out of the others undergarments. It will wait though. It can wait, Kane knows this much. He's however quickly distracted when the other creates a popping sound which was the removal of Dallas's fingers from his own lips. They're lubricated at the very least with saliva. Dallas doesn't take a moment to kneel before Kane and place his lips onto the others penis. This causes Kane to gasp in pleasure and bite down on his lips harder as the others index finger presses past the others orifice to be clenched down on by the muscles with in the others ass.

Kane's got tears forming from the edge of his eyes while he tries to restrain himself from moaning wantonly. He's only human though. He has his limits. His limit soon is going to be broken by the way Dallas is bobbing up and down up on his penis. His index finger is pumping in and out of Kane. It doesn't take long before Dallas adds a second finger to the action and begins to scissor the other. Kane lets out a moan finally and it doesn't take long before the voices that were heading to the room quickly search for somewhere else to turn their attention to. "Goddammit! Dallas you made me-" Kane's sentence gets caught in his throat once he feels those nerves hit with the others fingers the limit is broken. "Forget the fingers...forget the fingers, Dallas. I want it now." Kane's voice is a whimper while he begs.

Dallas slides his fingers right out of the other and pulls his lips away from the others penis. The penis is twitching with anticipation. It wants more. It wants all that pleasure. Dallas quickly strips himself of his undergarments. Kane stares as his penis comes out, in all it's glory. It's something that Kane worshipped when these kind of fun activities happen. "Alrighty then. Hop up a bit, Kane." He would wait while he place his arms around Kane's waist and received a light hop before pulling him up and leaning him back onto the dryer behind them. Kane hears Dallas's breath in his ear before he cries out in both a pain and pleasure considering there's a muscle, a bulbous head, prodding it's way into his ass. His fingers dig into Dallas's back. It doesn't take long before the head finally slips through the tight muscle, the rest of it quickly following till it's sheathed at the hilt.

Kane cried out something that sounded like God, but it was just gibberish sounding. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move, Kane." Dallas lightly whispers into Kane's ear. His breath is hot and causes Kane's bottom lip to quiver. "Just move already you big oaf." Kane replies with a hiss. Dallas chuckles at being called a big oaf. He brings his hips back causing Kane to moan and shiver before he thrusts back in. He begins to move at a slow pace while Kane begins to go on with his moaning. Kane's cries are loud and he can't help it once the pace quickly picks up. The sound of skin slapping upon skin is heard. There's the smell of sex and sweat while Dallas just continues pumping in and out of Kane while Kane just continues to cry out in absolute pleasure.

There's white in Kane's eyes and he basically presses himself against Dallas while his muscles inside of his anus begin to contract and tighten around the others member. The nerves that were struck simply sent Kane over the edge. He couldn't hold on. It was just too much. Dallas let out choking sound before he shakes. Dallas releases inside of Kane without hesitance. His breath huffing in and out rather hastily. They were both catching their breath until their was a knock at the door that startled them both. "I know you two have a fling going on in there and everything, but we also would like to get our clothes." It was Brett, it seems like their fun time was just so brief. They'll have to do it after the next awakening from hypersleep. "Your clothes...Dallas...they're in the basket by the washer." Kane spoke weakly, earning a tired chuckle from Dallas. "Thanks Kane."


End file.
